


The Great Space Cock-Up of 1985

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The Jeannieverse [4]
Category: I Dream of Jeannie, Multi-Fandom, Space Explorers RPF, Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: 80s, F/M, Heroic Sacrifice, Inspired by Space Cowboys, Novelization, Space Race, Technobabble, Trump rides a restored Gemini-Titan to space, and also to the previous tag, the ‘major character death’ refers to Trump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: A rationalized version of I Dream of Jeannie:15 Years Later
Relationships: Claire Middleton/Jerry Ross, Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson, Ken Matthews/Emily Mayer, Roger Healey/Tracey Nelson, Tricia Martin/Ted Middleton
Series: The Jeannieverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The NASA biography of Tony Nelson

NASA Official Biography  
  
Name:Anthony A.Nelson  
NASA Astronaut  
  
Birthplace and Date:June 5,1933,in Palmyra,New Jersey. His parents,David Nelson and the former Charlotte Belmore,are both deceased.  
  
Education:Graduated from Westfield High School in 1951,received a bachelor of science degree from the University of Florida in 1953 and graduated from the Air Force Academy in 1956 (Class 56B). Continued his studies during his days in the astronaut office,receiving an honorary Master of Science degree from the California Institute of Technology in 1978.  
  
Marriage:Married Jeannie Nelson of Charlottesville,VA on May 24,1969.  
  
Children:Janae E. February 26,1971:Anthony J. August 24,1973:Jeffrey L. May 24,1983:  
  
(snip)  
  
NASA Experience:  
Nelson joined the astronaut corps in September 1962. His first assignments related to development of the phase 1 Apollo command modules.  
  
Nelson's first spaceflight was Stardust 7 on September 18-20,1964. This mission,which lasted 52 hours,was the last Mercury mission.  
  
Nelson's next spaceflight was the Gemini 12 mission,September 9-14,1966. Nelson served as Roger Healey's copilot on this mission.  
  
Nelson then flew on Apollo 6. This mission,which flew from November 22-29,1967,was the first manned lunar mission,and it was a flyby. Nelson commanded the mission,and was accompanied by Donn Eisele and Elliott See.  
  
Nelson;s next mission was Apollo 17,which featured a lunar landing at the Descartes Highlands. Nelson flew this mission between July 26 and August 11,1971. He was accompanied by Roger Healey and Owen Garriott.  
  
In July and August 1973,he served as acting Chief Astronaut while John Young commanded Apollo 24.  
  
Nelson's fifth mission was Skylab 6,which flew from September 3,1975 to January 22,1976. This was the first Skylab B residency. His crewmates were Bill Pogue and Story Musgrave.  
  
Later in 1976,Nelson was offered the chance to command the Apollo-Salyut mission in 1978. He declined for personal reasons.  
  
Nelson's next mission was STS-1,flown from February 12-14,1981. This mission,flown with Roger Healey,was the first flight of the Space Shuttle _Columbia_ and the first ever Space Shuttle mission.  
  
Nelson’s seventh mission was flown between October 3 and 10,1983,on a visiting mission to Space Station Freedom. Nelson was accompanied by Jon McBride and Charles Walker.

Nelson remains eligible for assignment to further missions.

JULY 1984


	2. The NASA biography of Roger Healey

Born:November 17,1930,in Granville,Alabama. His parents,Marcus and Grace Healey,are both deceased.  
  
Education:Healey graduated from Granville Central in 1948 and graduated from the Naval Academy in 1952. He did not see service in Korea,as he was immediately assigned to Edwards Air Force Base.  
  
Marriage:He is married to the former Tracey Nelson,whom he wed on June 25,1974.  
  
Children:Skylar, April 11,1974:Shannon, August 23,1981  
  
NASA Experience:Healey was selected by NASA in October 1963.  
  
Healey's first mission was also his first command:Gemini 12,in September 1966. Healey's copilot was his longtime friend Anthony Nelson.  
  
Healey's next mission was Apollo 9,the dress rehearsal for the first manned lunar landing. Apollo 9 launched on April 5,1968 and came back on April 15. Healey was Lunar Module Pilot,and flew with mission commander James Lovell and command module pilot Lesley Wingate.  
  
Healey's next mission was Apollo 17,with Tony Nelson and Owen Garriott. The mission was in July 1971.  
  
After this mission,Healey took a temporary break in order to manage the Astronaut Office division at Kennedy Space Center.  
  
Healey's fourth mission was Apollo-Salyut, from May 5 to 19,1978. Healey was accompanied by Henry Hartsfield,Bruce McCandless,and Stepan Posnovsky of the Imperial Russian Space Agency.  
  
Healey's next mission was STS-1,flown in February 1981 with Tony Nelson.  
  
Healey then went back to the Moon on Goddard Expedition 1,between March 22 and July 4,1982, He was accompanied by Brewster Shaw,Gordon Swann,and Eric Bacon.

Healey remains eligible for further space missions.

AUGUST 1984


	3. September 7,1984

TONY NELSON’S JOURNAL

Whatís happening in the world? I watch the news every night, read the papers, treat my family with love and concern,and suddenly everything is starting to go haywire. My sister Tracey separates (temporarily,it seems. I can only hope) from her husband Roger, leaving him with a 10 year old daughter,an infant daughter,and a job that takes him away from the house up to two weeks every month. My wife looks on that as her wake-up call, suddenly declaring that sheís too old-fashioned and needs to be an 80s woman,whatever that is. I remind her that she's over 2000 years old, and that this is hardly a good time to be a modern woman, but she gives me this look. She starts in on me with the complaint that itís time to retire from NASA and the astronaut corps because I've been in 22 years now. But I can’t get out now. They just selected me to be back-up commander for a shuttle mission scheduled for next year. Still, to appease her, I scheduled my retirement for the end of January.

My best friend Roger has spent more time in my office the past two weeks than he has in the past 18 months. I think I’ve become his psychologist. Roger told me things about his and Tracey’s marriage that I’m not sure I really wanted to know. Somehow, even after they were married almost 10 years, it’s hard to think about my sister in bed with my best friend. Roger wasn't sure what he did to blow his third marriage to her all to smithereens. I told him a lot of different things, but first and foremost that I don’t think it was very much his fault. My sister is very mixed up and has a lot of growing up to do for someone turning 40 in 2 months. I personally think she might be a little bit crazy. She nearly gave a marriage to a man who loved her, was a good provider, and from all indications they did great in bed together (though I really didnít want to know that part). No, she’s not crazy, she’s just plain stupid!

T.J. misses Roger. Roger hasn’t been with him very much lately, trying to save his time for Skylar. Thatís as it should be, but it’s hard to explain that to a boy who looks on his uncle as a mentor, maybe even another dad. T.J. sees Skylar only once in awhile in school these days, usually on the playground. He says she seems to have lots of girl friends and he’s not interested in THAT scene. I told him, there’s plenty of time for girls in your life later.

Janae is in her last year of intermediate school. She is doing fine.


	4. September 12,1984

FLIGHT CREW FOR STS-23 CONTINUES TRAINING 

The Space Shuttle Discovery’s fourth mission,scheduled for launch next June,is an ambitious mission full of tests of new space hardware,experiments,and scientific objectives. The longest planned Shuttle mission (17 days) will,for example.be powered by a new Extended Duration Mission package in the rear of the Shuttle’s cargo bay. Sharing space with that package is an OMS Kit module that will provide a supplementary fuel supply for the Shuttle’s on-orbit maneuvers and return to Earth.

The crew,the first eight-person Shuttle crew,consists of:

\- Mission commander Ray Clapper (Colonel,USAF),40,a native of Newton,MA. This is his third mission.

\- Pilot Charlie Bolden (Major,USMC),38,of Charleston,SC,who will be flying his first mission.

\- Cara Schlosberg (civilian),31,of Turlock,CA,flying her second mission.

\- Emily Mayer (civilian),29,of Sweet Valley,CA,flying her second mission.

\- William Fisher (civilian),38,a native of Dallas,TX,flying his second mission.

\- Claire Middleton (civilian),27.of Malibu,CA,a rookie.

\- Jerry Ross (Captain,USAF),36,of Crown Point,IN,flying his third mission.

\- Ann Martin (civilian),28,of Princeton,NJ,flying her first mission. 


	5. September 20,1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entry from Tony’s diary

My retirement date is on the books, end of January next year. My fellow astronauts couldn’t believe it – the last of the 2nd class of astronauts to go out of active duties. They call me “Pops”. I’m the oldest one in. John put his date on the books, too – May. I told Roger about mine and he’s already reserved the date – he wants to be the speaker at my ceremony. Gratis. I told him that was noble of him, and that if he and Skylar weren’t both there, I was going to personally be very upset with him. He said he couldn’t guarantee Skylar because of custodial arrangements, but he would guarantee him.

Jeannie suddenly planted a garden in the backyard where the kids’ merry-go-round used to be. Too many pounding feet jumping on it and round little bottoms sliding across it made it give up the ghost, so I removed it two weekends ago. Her flower garden looks beautiful there, but when she said, “this is the space I was looking for, maybe we have some for your sister, too”, I tried not to laugh. My wife – almost 20 years with the English language and she still doesn’t understand slang. If that was the kind of space Tracy was looking for, Roger would have found plenty of it for her. He was always resourceful anyway, but having an inheritance simply makes it easier for him.

Now Jeannie’s up to something else, but I haven’t figured out what it is. Janae and T.J. don’t know either, since she appears to be up to it during the school day. Skylar is probably the easiest way to find things out, but Jeannie hasn’t mentioned it to her, either. With Skylar, we’ve found that if she’s told something is secret, she won’t tell. But anything else is fair game. I warned Roger, if he wants to keep any secrets from Tracy, either don’t tell Skylar, or tell her that she has to keep it a secret. We always seemed to know when those two were seeing each other again, because Skylar has always run at the mouth unless she’s told not to.


	6. September 27,1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ’s diary

Darn Uncle Roger. Just when I need him at one of my practices, he can’t come because he’s taking Skylar somewhere! Why can’t her mother take her? Oh, I know, Dad will tell me, because Aunt Tracy went some place and doesn’t come see Skylar very often. He makes excuses for Aunt Tracy but I know Dad’s mad at her. Mostly I hope she comes back but sometimes I hope she doesn’t. I know that’s mean but why do I want to see my uncle hurt? I love him even if SHE doesn’t. Dad said something about taking me flying this weekend. Boy, that would be cool.  
  


One of the women astros (to use Roger’s term) moved in next door. Claire Middleton,of Malibu. She’s mission specialist on the mission Dad’s backing up. She babysits Shannon when Uncle Roger can’t. Physically,she’s way tall and tough. She’s got brown hair and hazel eyes,for those of you who care about my preteen ramblings.


End file.
